Cross Fate
by Heartless92
Summary: Some want money, others power. The holy grail is an item that grants wishes. The Holy Grail Wars begin once again. Servants are summoned and bound to their master. Saber finds herself bound to a humanoid, a weapon of war, controlled by men filled with greed. Will she help bring hell on earth or will her master come to her senses before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: A new little project I have been dying to work on. A cross over between Burst Angel and the Fate series. I am also wondering which servants to add as enemies. Gilgamesh will of course be here in all his might. lol Servants like Iskander have made their mark in the series. Anyways I wanted to upload the beginning. It is a little shaky, but I was having a hard time with the start. **

**The characters will be OC, so if you do not like that, sorry but that is how it is. **

**Hopefully you come to enjoy the story either way.**

**All rights belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. **

* * *

"Success.. it has been rebuilt and look.." The male in a white coat pointed over at a hand within a liquified capsule. "The seal is there! We have made a contract with the weapon!"  
"I see.." A grin formed on another male's face. "The perfect weapon has been rebuilt and has a heroic spirit. We will obtain this so called wish granting device and rule the world!"

* * *

"This is the last job of the day.. Jo?"

A petite blonde glanced at her partner in crime. Said partner had been assembling a sniper. One of her crimson eyes stared into the scope before shifting her glance at the woman that spoke. Her steelish bangs slighty moved as she released a small breath.

"Have you seen any targets approach this building?" Jo asked, in a rather monotone voice.  
"No. This building is out of range from what the target's bodyguards think are unsafe locations." The woman sighed herself, her head shifted towards where the presidential event would take place. "Is this really necessary? To assassinate a leader is such a dishonorable act!"  
"I am following orders. Thats all i am doing and thats all you should do as well, Saber."

Saber turned and locked her olive eyes at Jo. Jo had lost herself in the sniper rifle she held in her hands.

Wait, all they did was wait for their target to step outside.

_A man who stood for peace and thought of nothing but the prosperity for his land. The people here immediately fell in love with him and have chosen him to be their leader. But Jo does not agree with such ideals or rather, her leaders do not agree_.

_**"If you do not obey us, we will happily use a command seal and have you listen to us by force. It is your choice, Servant."**_

_Jo is my master, but she is a mere pawn. The carrier of the seal. I am a weapon to yet another weapon._

"This is.. corrupt."

A gunshot snapped the blonde back to reality. The deed had been done.

"Target has been eliminated. Lets go, we don't have much time on our hands."

The woman had already disassembled the sniper and had placed it back within a case. On the case she planted a bomb.

"Leaving no trace behind." Jo cocked her head at her servant. "Lets go. Jump towards the other rooftop. We're heading back to the building we were on before our mission began. We then go downstairs. Look panicked so no questions shall rise."

The blonde nodded and followed orders. She heard her master behind. On the fourth rooftop laid picnic like items. They looked tampered with, as if they had indeed been there all along. The two ignored the items and headed for the door that led inside the building.

Inside, people's voices were heard. Crying and screaming. Already people left their rooms and ran towards the bottom floor.

"We heard a gunshot, what happened?!" Saber asked a resident of the building.  
"The President, he has been assassinated!" The man replied.  
"Why?! Why must the great leaders be killed?! He was going to change the country, the world!" A sobbing woman yelled.  
"There there, honey.. there are just some people in the world that dont welcome peace. These people are sick and psychotic, but soon they will be stopped and brought to justice." The man said comforting his wife.  
"Lets go, your mother will need comforting right?" Jo asked placing an arm over Saber's shoulders.  
"Yes.. she was a big supporter of President Thompson and even knew him personally." Saber said weakly. "She will need someone there to comfort her while she grieves."

The two made it outside the building with no problems. Jo turned her head slightly towards the building where she left her weapon.

_Three.. Two.._

"Here! The gunshot came from this building!"  
"Look! A case. The weapon was just left here!"  
"Wait, stop you two!"

Nothing happened as one got the case to examine it.

"Its lock-"  
"Shh.. you hear that?"  
"Shit.. its!"

_One.._

An explosion was heard. Screaming filled the streets as a body landed from the skies. Soon an arm and a leg fell. Witnesses pointed up in horror at the building where the explosion came from.  
Sirens were soon heard.

"Mission accomplished." Jo mumbled softly.

_I have no choice but to follow such corrupt orders. For one reason or other, I am bound to this being. A being who doesnt even have her own conscious. A mere weapon.._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Updated. Sorry if its going a little slow, just putting out info little by little. Building up as well. Again, characters are OC. As you have noticed, if you have seen Burst Angel, Jo is not herself. More weapon than human unlike in the anime. Saber is more submissive on the whole ordeal.. for now. **

**Next update will be longer and will pick up for sure. So stay with me!**

**All rights belong to their respective owners. I own nothing. :P**

* * *

"The mission was a success, as expected from our greatest weapon." The male smirked, gently gliding his fingers against one of Jo's cheeks. "Leave the room for a bit, Jo.. I must speak to your partner."

Jo nodded before walking out of the office, never sparing a glance at Saber. The male looked over at Saber who glared over at him. He grinned slightly.

"All servants have been summoned. So the wars should be starting soon. Remember to do your part and as promised the Grail will be yours. Slaughter any servant you come across with and don't hesitate in killing their master, that is actually much easier."  
"That is dirty fighting, Glenford!" Saber growled.  
"Dirty fighting?" The male repeated. He grabbed Saber's white collar which laid under her black blazer. "There are no rules when it comes to war! Dirty or not, you do as we fucking tell you, Servant. Either do it obidiently, or by force."

Saber's blacked gloved covered hands clenched tightly. She truly had no say in the matter. Any fight she had with this male, Ricky Glenford or Glenford as she called him, she would lose. Any mention of the three seals her master had on her right hand would immediately seal Saber's lips. Not only were they a way to identify a master among the Holy Grail Wars, but they were also three commands. Sealed commands a servant could not refuse.

"Understood." She hissed softly. Saber straightened her collar once it was released. "Do you have any information on any masters?"  
"None so far, but as soon as you head back to Tokyo we might get an update. Leave tonight, the sooner we leave the states, the better. There is flight in an hour, a limo awaits you two."

Saber nodded and left the room. Jo had her eyes closed, but opened them as soon as she heard the door open.

"We're leaving."

Jo nodded in response.

They arrived in Japan hours later, going straight to their headquarters base. Hinode pharmaceuticals. A secret base was build under the innocent medical industry. In it laid hundreds of cybots, giant robot like weapons, and the re-creators of Jo.

The two were sent to their room. In no time at all Jo had fallen asleep. Saber sat down on a single chair provided to them. Her eyes locked on the unconscious master.

_She looks peaceful while she sleeps. A true human, no traces of a weapon on her._

A knock came by the door. Saber stood and opened it. A soldier handed her a report before leaving. She quickly looked it over.

_Impossible.. Two of the servants have already been revealed. Caster and Rider._ Saber turned a page and kept reading._ Rider belongs to a mere child and Caster.. has been seen with a group of thugs, maybe a possible gang. He has been.. committing crimes. Not any random crimes, but slaughtering innocent people, mainly children? Why? Is Caster an unstable servant? Tch._.

"What does that say?"

Saber looked up at Jo, who had already sat up.

"You should rest. Don't worry about this for now. You haven't slept in three days because of the constant training, correct?" Saber closed the folder. "Let me worry about this."

Jo seemed to hesitate for a while, until she laid back down.

_Jo does not know she is my master.. she has no clue who I am or why I am here for. They made brought her to life without that knowledge. To her, I am her partner in this organization. What if she is not ready.. maybe I should inform her of the Holy Grail_.

The blonde sat back down, closing her own eyes.

"Come tomorrow, we might already have a fight before us.."


End file.
